


Dinner

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan makes Patrick dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 Song - So This is Love - Cinderella

Patrick walks into the kitchen to find Jonathan moving slightly to the music that’s playing while he’s making dinner. He can’t help but smile. It isn’t often Jonathan lets himself go like this. Patrick will take it as often as he can. 

“Smells good,” Patrick says finally making his presence known.

Jonathan glances back and grins. “It better,” he says. “It’s your Mom’s recipe.”

“Yikes, she actually gave it up, huh?” He leans against the counter. 

Jonathan chuckles. “Yes. I’m guessing it’s because it’s your favorite.” He winks at the slightly younger man. “Lord knows the crazy women in your life would do anything for you.”

Patrick smirks. “Jealous?”

“Of your mother and sisters? No, I’m good.” He steps over in front of Patrick. “It’s just about ready.” He leans in and kisses the other man softly. “Get drinks. I’ll bring dinner to you.”

“Oh, special treatment. I must be special.”

Jonathan shakes his head. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“I will.”


End file.
